


Butterflies

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Series: Various/Reader [SnK] [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader spends some time with Bertholdt.</p><p>*Request*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, here you are, Mel! Sorry it's so late! ^^

     You strode through the grassy field, hair blowing in the gentle spring breeze. The small multicolored flowers danced as you approached the large oak tree in the middle of the field. This had always been one of your favorite places. As you neared your destination, you could make out a figure leaning against it. You smiled sweetly to yourself; how long had he been standing there?  
     You practically skipped the rest of the way. Halting on the opposite side of the tree, you silently reached around and tapped the figure on the shoulder, before ducking away in the opposite direction. A smile found its way to your features. This was a common game for the two of you.  
     A baritone laugh sounded from beyond the wall of bark. You reached around and tapped the male again, only for your wrist to be seized by a large, slightly tanned hand. You laughed as you were pulled around the old oak, your hand skimming the bark gingerly. Another arm wrapped around your waist and brought you against a chest. Your free arm snaked around the taller man's torso as you laced your fingers with the hand that held yours.  
     He grinned as he pulled back slightly to gaze at you. He released your hand and brushed his fingers through your hair as you sighed contentedly. You grazed your hand up the tall male's chest before picking at the collar of his shirt; a silent plea for him to bend down. He responded and and bent down to peck your cheek before connecting your lips with his. His hands moved to your waist as yours clasped his shoulders, muscles taut from the awkward angle and years of strenuous training.  
    The young man pulled away and connected his forehead with yours, forest green eyes locking with your own. He kissed the top of your head before sitting down, tugging your wrist in an unspoken request.  
     You smiled and sat down next to the brunet, resting your head on his shoulder. He sighed softly and turned his head to look at you. You always managed to brighten his day.  
     "Hey, (Y/n)?"  
     "Yes, Bertholdt?" you hummed in acknowledgment.  
     "Look."  
     You raised your head and looked to where he was pointing. Dozens of butterflies swarmed the field, their multicolored wings fluttering in the breeze. You gasped softly in awe.   
     "Wow... It's beautiful.." you murmured.  
     Bertholdt chuckled softly. "It is.. Almost as beautiful as you," he added, olivine eyes darting to yours.  
     A flush covered your cheeks as you looked to the male, blinking owlishly. A gracious smile crossed your features as you started giggling, before falling into fits of laughter. Bertholdt's face turned to one of confusion.  
      "T-thank you, Bert!" you exclaimed, voice returning between bouts of chortles. "Y-you're..you're really handsome, too."  
     The young man beside you barked out a short laugh. He took your hand and pulled you to your feet. He started jogging toward the patch of butterflies. You laughed again while you ran with him.  
     "Hey, Bert."  
     The male stopped and turned to you. "Yeah?"  
     "I love you."  
     "I love you, too.." He kissed your cheek before an impish grin crossed his face. "Race you to the butterflies?"  
     "Deal!" you beamed, taking off at a sprint. Bertholdt followed closely behind, the smile on his face growing wider by the second. After all, you had always been one of his favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Yay, happiness! :D


End file.
